


Count Me with a Kiss

by CelestialScript



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Countdown Kiss, Cute, F/M, Kisses, New Year Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialScript/pseuds/CelestialScript
Summary: There's only a few minutes left until the New Year's Eve countdown, but Natsu's behaving strangely. NaLu. Rated T for reference to alcohol.





	Count Me with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, everyone!
> 
> I know I promised to write a longer NaLu, but...
> 
> I just had to write it down! D:
> 
> Yes, I know it's no New Year's yet, but whoops, whatever! I can not wait until January 1, 2018.
> 
> Sorry for any OOC (out of character)'ness, please pardon me on that!
> 
> More shall be said afterwards, and now, onto the story!

Count Me with a Kiss

It was New Year's Eve, and Fairy Tail, a wizard guild, was eagerly celebrating.

Inside, the amount of sound was deafening. Wizards and mages were chatting on the top of their voices, people were draining down shots after shots, and the guild would be in shambles very soon.

Only a few humans were not joining in on the chaos; one such person was Lucy Heartfillia, who was seated on a wooden barstool located in front of the counter, which was laden with drinks.

Sending a scandalous look to the mages striking and attacking each other behind her back, Lucy sighed and sipped on her cranberry soda, the scarlet liquid descending up the clear plastic tube, vanishing into her mouth.

"I swear, those people will have destroyed half of the guild by the end of this."

Upon hearing her voice, Mirajane Strauss, who had been polishing and scrubbing a glass mug with a filthy rag, glanced up, catching a glimpse of the celestial mage's vexed expression.

Beaming, she gently set down the cup, chuckling. "I don't doubt that. Last year, Elfman, Natsu, and Gray accomplished on causing the ceiling of the guild to collapse! They might as well crush the entire building this time. No one really knows; they're unpredictable."

Lucy gaped. "That sums it up; they're crazy. Although, I already figured that out the moment I met Natsu…" She said, muttering the last bit.

Looking up, she examined the small clock that swung on the wall, translating the numbers into the current time, then smiled. "The countdown is going to happen soon! I can't wait to see how it looks, with all the beautiful fireworks!"

That caught Mira's attention. Turning back to her, she crouched down, resting her elbows on the wooden table, lowering her tone, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Speaking of the countdown… Do you plan on _kissing_ anyone, Lucy?" A giggle slipped from her mouth and the blonde girl rolled her hazel eyes.

"No, Mirajane. I'm not going to smooch anyone. Why are you so interested in this, anyway?"

Wistfully letting a dreamy breath pass her lips, the take-over mage leaned back, gazing upwards. "It's just so romantic! The boy cupping your face, bringing you closer to him, and then-"

Before Mira could go on, Lucy interrupted. "That sounds lovely, but… No."

Looking disappointed, the white-head mournfully shook her head, resuming to rubbing the beaker. "You know, it's said that whoever kisses you during the first second of the New Year, they'll be with you for the rest of the year!"

Consuming the last rosy gems of juice, Lucy pushed the void cup away, lips stained pink. "More. And who says so?"

Ducking down to whisk the celestial mage another shot of the cranberry beverage, Mira shrugged. "Me, maybe?" Glancing up, the barmaid's azure orbs scanned the tables and grounds, before she grinned with triumph. "Look! Erza's not here!"

"So?"

"Jellal's isn't here either! That only means one thing…" Eyes gleaming, she looked down at Lucy, who was stirring her beverage with the straw, seemingly uninterested.

"That doesn't mean anything. They could be somewhere private, conversing about their past lives. Or catching up. Or not even together."

Mira visibly deflated, but then brightened up again, as her sharp eyes noticed something else. "Maybe, but Levy and Gajeel aren't either!" Sending a sly smile to Lucy, she continued, "And do you think they're _just_ chatting?"

Lucy scowled, defeated, choosing instead to just gaze around at her surroundings than answer the matchmaker.

From afar, she could see Juvia tugging on Gray's sleeve, most likely trying to drag him to receive a kiss that would only be a fantasy. Bisca and Alzack not-so stealthy sneaking away from all the commotion in the guild. Happy attempting to gift Charla fish. Cana challenging Bacchus to a how-much-barrels-of-wine-you-can-drink contest-

"Yo, Lucy!" An enthusiastic and masculine voice jolted Lucy from her thoughts, her surprise causing her to knock over her drink, the crimson liquid spilling all over the well-polished wood floors.

Giving no notice, the blonde spun around on her stool, a smile breaking out on her face, challenging the one on the boy standing before her.

Natsu Dragneel was definitely in the party spirit. His already messy spiky salmon rings had gotten even more entangled and hysterical, the curls brimming with kinks and knots. He had his signature toothy smile stretched across his face, although it was slightly lopsided, giving the look of someone that was insane.

Which he was, of course.

"Hey, Natsu!" Her smile vanished, replaced by a disapproving grimace. "Don't you tell me that you crushed the guild."

The dragon-slayed hurriedly tossed his head in denial, instead leaning forward and capturing her hands in his. Against her judgment, Lucy blushed.

"Come on! I have to show you something!" He sounded hasty, tugging her gently.

Frowning, Lucy glanced up at the clock. "Now, Natsu? There are only a few minutes left before the countdown-WOAH!" Screeching as Natsu suddenly dove down, slipping an arm under her knees, the other grasping her back, hoisted her up, Lucy frantically scrambled to grab a hold of his shirt as he dashed off, giving no notice of her pleas to be put back to the ground.

"Natsu! What are you doing! We're going to miss the New Year's countdown!" Her pale pink flats that adorned her feet had slipped off, thanks to Natsu, who was barreling toward the second floor, she noted.

"That's why we need to hurry!"

Lucy squirmed in his tight grip, trying to free herself from him, but the flame dragon-slayed was far too strong. Admitting defeat for the second time, she allowed him to carry her to wherever he was going.

Just as she got comfortable and realized how nice it was to be snuggled so close to the fire mage's warmth and heat, Lucy was dumped unceremoniously onto cold stone.

"You could be a bit for gentle!" She complained, irked, rubbing her leg, which had received the most pain from the drop.

"You're heavy."

"Ugh!"

"Get up!" Rough hands once again grabbed her wrists, forcing her to push herself up. Looking around, Lucy realized that they were on the balcony of the second floor, with a perfect view of the fireworks.

Right then, she heard a chorus of people shout together simultaneously.

"10!" Gasping as she realized what was going on, wheeling around, she under covered that was Natsu was behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

"The countdowns beginning! Natsu-!" Halting, she suddenly realized just how close the coral-ringed boy was to her, onyx orbs gazing into hazel.

"9!"

"Nat… Su?" Just barely able to squeak out the dragon-slayers name, Lucy could feel her heart pace pick up. "W-what are you doing?"

"8!"

Instead of answering, the fire mage shifted even closer, hands still gripping her's. _("7!")_

Something suddenly clicked in her mind. Quickly connecting Natsu's strange antics, she managed to push out, "A-are you d-drunk?"

"6!"

He chuckled, his breath wafting over Lucy. "I don't drink, Lucy." _("5!")_

"Then w-why are y-you!" Letting out a surprised squeal as his nose brushed against her's, Lucy attempted to inch away, but Natsu was clutching onto her firmly and did not seem to be letting go anytime soon. _("4!")_

"3!"

Voice husky and soft, he whispered into her ear, and she strained to hear what he was saying. _("2!")_

"You'll figure out soon enough."

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Just as the "H" sounded, Natsu suddenly lunged, lips crashing onto Lucy's. Lucy let out a gasp of surprise, startled, but pressed back unconsciously. Clasping the sides of his face, she pulled him closer, giving a hard, bruising kiss, fingers tangled with rosy locks. The dragon-slayer's arm was hooked around her slender waist, the other grasping her wrist, ensuring that the celestial mage would not be able to escape, although that was the last thing she would do at the moment.

Bodies pressed against each other, they broke apart, panting and breathless. Both faces were flushed, Lucy's with embarrassment, joy, and exhilaration. A string of giggles erupted from her mouth, unable to stop them she doubled over, choking on her own laughter.

"I-I think I'm drunk, Natsu."

Said person scowled, concerned. "I thought you don't drink."

"I don't. But there's no way I would kiss you, Natsu Dragneel, unless I was."

"Hey, _Lushee!_ That's not cool!" He whined, sending her to even more fits of laughter. Pouting, he bent over slightly, stroking Lucy's golden tresses, and grinned. "I don't care, as long I get to kiss you again. Can I? _Please?_ "

Lucy blushed, allowing herself to press her lips back to the fire mages.

She could get used to this.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Natsu and Lucy were horribly OOC. And Lucy's drinks, but let's pretend she doesn't here and got drunk on cranberry soda instead. XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and look out for more NaLu stories!
> 
> \- CelestialScript


End file.
